dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Blake Belladonna
Leone vs Blake Belladonna is Peep4Life's two hundred and first DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 6! Akame Ga Kill vs RWBY! In her pursuit of Adam Taurus, Blake has encountered a new faction that the White Fang have started conflict with- and they don't see Blake as an ally either. Will power or speed win this cat fight? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The White Fang were entirely out of control. Adam Taurus had led the faction into all out war with the humans- and human sympathisers- and had found the unit known as Night Raid to be of particular nuisance. After an ambush on Akame and Tatsumi, the bull faunus had succeeded in injuring the former, but had murdered the latter. Having witnessed this from a far, Leone charged for Adam. However, she was stopped by Blake who tried to talk her down. "If you blindly charge in, he'll kill you. We need to be smart about this." Blake said. However, Leone was in no mood for counselling. "I'm not going to be talked down to by another Faunus. Not after what you're kind did to my friends!" she cried, throwing a punch at Blake. The cat flipped backwards and armed herself. "Please don't make me do this." she begged, but Leone had long since began an attack. Blake had no choice in the matter, but to engage her attacker. Here we go! ''' As Leone looked to club Blake with her arms, the cat quickly slashed at her legs. Blake continued to duck and dodge around Leone's strength based attacks, being sure to slash her in whatever opening presented itself. However, Blake couldn't keep up dodging forever, and Leone knew this. She began focusing her attacks in one direction, backing Blake up towards a tree. Blake kept up her slashes, but Leone landed the next blow as Blake tried to dash past her. Leone began to slash and chop down on Blake, who raised her weapon in defence. Leone wasn't to be stopped though, grabbing Blake by the hair and rag dolling the huntress with her might. With one arm, Leone was able to throw Blake at a tree. Blake quickly threw her ribbon to a branch above and used it as a means to dodge Leone's incoming attack. Blake used her aerial position to open fire on Leone, using her ice dust crystals to hopefully freeze her in place. Leone shielded herself from the shots, noticing a small patch of ice forming on her arm. She crushed it, and then ran up the tree trunk towards Blake. "You can't outrun me!" she snarled, pouncing on the faunus as the pair tumbled off the branch and onto the floor below. "Good thing I wasn't trying to." Blake said, trying to wrestle Leone off. Vastly overpowered, Blake had no luck in a physical confrontation. She tried to wriggle free, pushing against Leone's face. "I'm sorry for your loss. But fighting me is not going to bring them back!" Blake pleaded, trying to reason with Leone. Turns out Leone wasn't up for hearing other solutions, and punched Blake on the nose, hard. While Blake was stunned, Leone rolled backwards, throwing Blake into the air with her feet. She landed several slashes and punches in the air, and then axe handled Blake towards the floor. As Leone went to stomp through her feline foe, Blake activated her semblance. An icy replica of Blake took the impact, shattering instantly. "Cheap trick!" Leone scoffed, turning around and straight into a flying kick from Belladonna. Blake then let loose, slashing Leone several times and using her ribbon to tie around her waist. Before Leone could react, Blake pulled her over- face first on the floor. Blake looked to apprehend Leone, but the Night Raid member was not going to give in. She twisted and turned, forcing herself free. She then pounced as soon as she saw Blake, and the faunus had nowhere to run. Unless, of course, she activated her semblance and tricked Leone a second time. Leone spun around, getting slashed in the face and the chest. Leone backed up, but just when Blake got overzealous the Night Raid member struck. "Gotcha!" Leone said, grabbing Blake's arms. Blake struggled to free herself, but Leone's grip was tight. Blake could feel the pressure on her arms. Soon, they would break. Unless she did something drastic. Her weapon folded up into a pistol, and just as Leone realised what was going on, Blake fired a fire dust round into her face. Leone immediately released Blake, but as the faunus scrambled, Leone made a lunge for her neck, looking to snap it there and then. Blake ducked, and then rolled backwards to catch Leone with a kick. With Leone stunned again, Blake managed to capitalise. She threw her ribbon around the ankles of Leone, and then leapt over a branch of a tree. Leone was hoisted upside down, in a very precarious position. Blake then leapt down towards Leone's face, cutting across her neck with her blade. Leone's blood trickled down over her face, as Blake untied her and let the Night Raid member down to rest alongside her friends. As Blake walked off, however, someone had been watching from nearby. Someone that, as soon as they saw Tatsumi, was sent into a fit of rage. Esdeath rushed after Blake, grabbing the faunus by the collar. "That boy... Who... Who killed him?" Esdeath demanded. She then reached for her sword. "Tell me, or I swear I will skin you!" Blake struggled, but couldn't fight off a fresh foe. "Adam Taurus." she said, looking to avoid eye contact with Esdeath. The general bashed the hilt of her blade on Blake's head, knocking the faunus out. "Adam Taurus..." Esdeath repeated, gritting her teeth. She now had one thing on her mind: revenge! '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Blake Belladonna!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant